Road Trip!
by The Other
Summary: Kurt and Blaine escape from McKinley and take a road trip. What troubles will they run into?
1. Introduction

**_A/N: So I said I'd post this after Glee, because I could edit it a final time and be happy. But NO. I shall put my rants at the end in case of spoilers :)_**

**_So the idea for this was concieved after watching the promo for Night of Neglect/Born This Way where Blaine shoves Karofsky. It's not the same setting or anything, it just has shoving in it :)_**

**_So there will be a bit of swearing, but you guys can deal...right? :P_**

**_Oh, and a side note: Make some assumptions. If you get confused, the situation/scenario and timeframe will be explained in further chapters...just be patient :P_**

* * *

><p>Kurt slammed the car door shut as Blaine slid into the driver's seat. He sobbed into his hands, and Blaine placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. The front of his tux was rumpled, and Blaine's corsage had become dislodged.<p>

Blaine was seething, but his cheek was screaming. "You okay?"

Kurt looked up at him with wide, wet eyes.

"Me? Are _you _okay?" Kurt's eyes widened. "Jesus Christ Blaine!"

Kurt handled Blaine's cheek carefully, where it had gone red.

"I'm fine, but _you're _crying,"

"I'm just sick of it all," Kurt muttered, letting go of Blaine.

"I know,"

~.~

"_You guys don't belong here!" David Karofsky hissed. "Bloody faggots,"_

_Blaine froze, his eyes narrowed._

"_If we don't belong here, than neither do you," Blaine called. "Don't be a hypocrite, David,"_

_Karofsky rounded on the couple, grabbing Blaine by the front of his shirt._

"_You shut your damn mouth Anderson," Karofsky threatened. "Or I'll hit you so hard you'll be sorry you learnt how to talk,"_

_It was a weak comeback, but Blaine struggled against him._

"_It's just empty words David. You'll have to come out eventually," Blaine stepped back, making Karofsky release his grip._

_Karofsky turned red._

"_I said Shut," Karofsky's eyes narrowed with each word. "Your. Mouth," _

_Blaine regarded him calmly as Kurt watched with concern. _

"_Blaine, let's just go," Kurt pleaded._

"_No! No way." Blaine shook his head. "There are no rules against us being here,"_

"_This is a _prom_,"_ _Karofsky spat. "_Straight _couples come here to have a good time. Nobody wants to see two fags dancing,"_

_Blaine narrowed his eyes. "Okay, so you have a problem with yourself. You're confused, and we understand that. Hell, we understand it a little too much. We don't give a crap that you hate us – we can deal with people that hate us. But people who hate us, and want us to know that we're hated are just attention whores. Get over yourself Karofsky, and grow up!" Blaine delivered one solid shove to Karofsky._

_It barely moved the solid bloke, but it sure made him mad._

"_Fuck off!" Karofsky drew back his fist and let a solid punch fly._

"_Hey!" a cry went out as Blaine stumbled away._

"_Blaine!" Kurt pulled his disoriented boyfriend close, glaring daggers at Karofsky. The fact that he looked a little surprised at his actions didn't even faze Kurt. "Let's just leave,"_

_They ignored the concerned cries from the New Directions, and the few Warblers that managed to find them and fled the scene._

_~.~_

"Just drive," Kurt muttered, "Is your face okay?"

"It was only a punch. I'm fine,"

Their phones buzzed almost simultaneously. Both had texts – Kurt's were from New Directions and Blaine's were from the Warblers.

Blaine ignored his, starting the car. "Where to?"

"I don't care," Kurt muttered, scanning his text for any significant information. "Just get out of here,"

Blaine complied, driving out of the parking lot.

"Apparently Karofsky got thrown out,"

"How ironic," Blaine snorted.

Blaine's phone buzzed again – another text.

"Could you check that for me please?"

Kurt glanced at it briefly. "Jeff and Wes,"

"What does Wes say?"

"He says…Are you okay? We saw the punch and then you disappeared. What's going on?"

Blaine sighed. "Send a mass with a dot,"

Kurt raised his eyebrow at his boyfriend. "A dot?"

"Dot means…I want to be alone, but I'm okay…we used it a lot while we were growing up,"

Kurt simply nodded and sent the mass.

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

"Prom is ruined for you,"

Kurt smiled slightly,"

"It's okay – it's not even your fault,"

"But it is!" Blaine sighed. "I have a habit of not walking away. I did kinda provoke him."

"He deserved it," Kurt justified. "Besides…I'm with you for prom, so it's perfect any way you look at it,"

Blaine just laughed, and continued driving. He'd been driving along a straight road for a while, not really sure where he was.

"I think we should go home?" Blaine suggested, and Kurt nodded.

He turned on his Navigator, and it quickly showed the way home.

Kurt stared at the Navigator with a thoughtful frown. Blaine placed a hand on his knee, looking over at him.

"You okay babe?" he asked. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking…road trip…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This is just the introduction, to see how you like it. Obviously the reason for this random thought inspired 'road trip' will be explained. I have the story mapped out, I'm quite excited. I shall be updating 'A Collection Of Klaine' along the way too... teehee. **_

_**Spoiler: Just skip this next section**_

_**Theory: Glee put me in a pissy mood. What kind of episode was that? 5 weeks of nothing, and then MORE nothing. Gosh. Biggest filler ep if I ever saw one. Okay, so I was pissed that there was barely ANY touching or anything Klainey during that episode. So then I went away and had a bit of a think. I don't think Klaine has told New Directions that he's dating Blaine - so obviously they're going to keep it a secret for a little while, meaning no PDA :P Hopefully Kurt will come out in the next episode when Blaine comes to visit him...? :P Anyway, rant over. Hell, at least Klaine was IN the episode...the Warblers weren't. It made me sad.**_


	2. Confrontation

_**A/N: A new chapter already? What am I on, do you ask? Nothing. Just life and Klainey goodness.**_

* * *

><p>"What?" Burt raised an eyebrow at his son.<p>

"A Road Trip," he repeated, a nervous grin on his face.

"Why on earth would you want to go on a road trip?" Finn asked, looking over at his mother. "I mean…what about university?"

Blaine grinned easily. "We want to take a gap year," he glanced over at Burt. "If that's okay with you,"

Burt gave a long sigh. "A road trip for a year?"

Kurt nodded. "We're thinking of spending the first quarter of the year travelling Australia – we'll buy a pretty dodgy car down there and travel the country, then fly back here – make a pit stop home and then travel the rest of America, then if we have time we'll go to the UK or something…"

Carole looked impressed. "I can tell you boys have put a lot of thought into this…"

"I…" Burt started, but caught Carole's hard gaze. "I'll need to think about it,"

Blaine and Kurt looked defeated for a moment.

"Look boys," Carole said softly, and Kurt looked up expectantly. "You write us up a loose plan – how many people are going, where you're going to visit and where you're going to stay…then we'll sit down and talk about the logistics of this."

Blaine grinned. "No problem,"

^.^

Two weeks passed before Blaine and Kurt had a proper plan. They presented it to Kurt's parents.

"What about your parents Blaine – have you talked to them,"

Blaine scratched the back of his head. "I don't really talk to my parents anyway…"

"Don't you live with them?" Carole asked, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No," Blaine pulled a grin that didn't really reach his eyes. "I got emancipated a couple of years ago – I've been living in an apartment with some guys, but I'm not really there at all – mostly I stay at Dalton,"

Burt's eyes widened. He didn't know much about Blaine – only that he was the dapper boy that seemed to have good intentions as he fell head over heels for his son. He didn't realise things were that bad with his parents.

"Oh honey. You know you're welcome to stay with us whenever," Carole said sympathetically, and Blaine shook his head.

"That's all right," Blaine grinned charmingly. "But thank you for the offer,"

Kurt looked on fondly at the interaction between Blaine and his own parents. Even after a year and a half, Burt was still a bit weirded out by their relationship; Carole was excited and supportive of them. It made Kurt grin every time Carole modelled a scarf or an outfit to Blaine.

Kurt didn't have the heart to tell her that Blaine wasn't a stereotypical gay.

"Let's get back to the issue at hand," Burt said, sitting down in his favourite chair. "We've looked over this," Burt waved the paper.

Carole looked slightly upset. "I'm sorry boys…"

"We can't let you go,"

Blaine's face dropped slightly – the only indication he was upset. Kurt however, looked outraged.

"Why not?"

Burt and Carole gave each other a glance.

"You don't trust us…is that it?" Kurt muttered, pacing.

"Kurt, I'm sure that's not it," Blaine said softly, taking his arm gently. "Your parents have their reasons…we can just take a trip to the coast or something,"

"I don't want a trip to the coast," Kurt muttered sulkily.

"We do trust you," Carole amended. "It's just…"

Kurt watched her expectantly.

"We don't trust you…together," Burt tried and Carole smacked him on the arm, confirming the fact that it was true.

Kurt's jaw practically hit the floor, and Blaine even closed his eyes in what appeared to be shock.

"Right," Blaine muttered stiffly. He was offended. "Well, I'll be off. We can discuss this trip to the coast another time."

Kurt was seething. He waved Blaine off – too furious to even see his boyfriend to the door. The door closed behind Blaine and Kurt exploded.

"What the hell?" Kurt growled, narrowing his eyes at his parents. "How could you say that in front of him?"

Carole and Burt faltered. "Well?"

"We…don't trust him…" Burt muttered. "We trust you just fine,"

"We've been dating for over a year. Have you seen me coming home crying – or even a little upset? Do you think I would want to spend a year alone with him if I didn't trust him myself?" Kurt was all but yelling. This was so unfair. "He's returned me home by ten every night we've been out. He always makes sure I'm safe, and he _loves_ me! What gives you the right to not trust him!"

"Kurt, calm down!" Burt said firmly, and Kurt flopped onto the couches.

Kurt didn't say anything. He stared at the wall, his eyes narrowed.

"Maybe…" Carole looked over at Burt. "Maybe we can come to some arrangement,"

Kurt's eyes lit up slightly. "You'll think it over tonight?"

Burt gave a massive sigh. "Alright. Please apologise to Blaine for us – we didn't mean to…offend him,"

Kurt smiled. "Thank you,"

He started up to his room, whipping his phone out.

_The guilt trip worked._

He pulled out his pyjamas and pulled them on as he waited for a reply.

_Blaine (6:40) I figured as such…kinda stung a bit._

_I'm sorry. I didn't think they would say something like that in front of you._

Kurt lay on his bed, tucking the covers around himself tightly.

_Blaine (6:46) Nah, it's okay. I'll be over tomorrow at 7?_

_7 is too early. Make it eight._

Kurt grinned to himself, shutting his phone and placing it on the side table. He and Blaine _would _make this road trip. They had to.

His phone rang loudly, and he quickly answered it, grinning when he saw who was calling.

"Yes gorgeous?"

"_I'm coming over at seven,"_ Kurt could practically hear the grin on his lips.

"But why?" Kurt complained, setting his alarm for six-thirty.

No matter how hard waking up early was, he wouldn't dare let Blaine corner him with bed-hair. Not yet, at least.

"_Well, we need to talk to your parents again – and then we need to figure out how to tackle the rest of our social circle. I mean…our groups won't be happy. We had high hopes for the future,"_

"We _still _have high hopes for the future…they're just being postponed," Kurt countered.

Blaine laughed._ "Of course, of course,"_

There was a silence - comfortable and serene. They didn't need to talk. Kurt lay against his pillows, his eyes closed and his breathing steady.

In his house, Blaine leant against the kitchen table, his eyes closed.

"Talking to your boyfriend?" a voice called and Blaine's eyes shot open.

He flushed. "Yeah…Hold on Kurt - Jared's just come home,"

"_Oh," _

"I'll call you back,"

"_Okay, love you,"_

Blaine grinned. "Love you back,"

Jared shot a squinty look at Blaine, one eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"Nothing…nothing," Jared grinned, "Am I the first one home?"

"Umm, yeah. Unless Mason is upstairs sleeping."

"He's not – I was texting him earlier,"

Blaine nodded, returning to his microwaved dinner. Jared was silent for a moment.

"You got any plans?"

Blaine sighed. "Not really,"

"Can we hang out?"

Blaine looked at his phone sadly, then sent a quick text.

^.^

_Blaine (8:49) I got roped into spending time with Jared. We'll talk tomorrow, at SEVEN! Love you!_

Kurt sighed. He was looking forward to their chat. He pocketed his phone and lay against the pillows.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

Finn pressed the door open gently.

"Kurt…I need to talk to you about something…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: What the hell does Finn want? This feels slow going. Don't worry, I'll pick it up :P_**


	3. Convincing

_**A/N: This one is a bit short :) But that is okay, right?**_

* * *

><p>"What's up?" Kurt asked, sitting up.<p>

"Are you sure this is a good idea? The road trip thing?" Finn muttered, walking further into the room.

Kurt nodded confidently. "Why?"

"Blaine doesn't strike me as one to…I dunno," Kurt could see him struggling for words. "Like, what's the most time you've spent together?"

Kurt blinked. "I've stayed over his house once or twice…with the other Warblers,"

Finn sighed. "Exactly. You've never really spent time alone together,"

"What's your point?"

"Well…what if he's not so…social after a couple of days together. What if you get sick of each other?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Do you have something against him?"

"No…it's just…"

Kurt sighed. "I love him Finn," Finn cringed a little.

"I know that…but…"

"What?"

Finn sighed. "Blaine...he gives off this weird vibe sometimes, like there's something lurking behind his eyes,"

"He's had a rough past. Can you blame him?"

"Kurt…think about this carefully. Do you really want to spend a year with someone you barely know?"

"I don't barely know him. I _really _know him." Kurt huffed, getting impatient. "Finn, I am…flattered, that you are concerned, but I don't need looking after,"

Finn frowned thoughtfully. "Right…whatever," He left Kurt on his own. "Just…be careful, okay?"

^.^

"Maybe we can trust Blaine…Kurt made some valid points," Carole reasoned, sitting on the bed.

"He's a good kid, but…" Burt paced uncomfortably. "They're _gay."_

Carole frowned at this. "What?"

"What if Blaine has been with…other guys,"

Carole sighed with relief. She didn't think Burt was _that_ much of a homophobe. "I doubt anything like _that _would happen,"

"But if it does!"

"Then it'll happen for all the right reasons. I think Blaine is a smart kid…they'd use protection and…" Burt was cringing.

"What do you think…would you let them go?"

Carole laughed. "I said yes from the very beginning. It's _you _who didn't want them to go,"

Burt sighed. "Kurt's my little boy,"

"You're going to have to let go of him sometime,"

"But…"

Carole sighed with a smile, massaging Burt's tense shoulders. "They'll be fine,"

^.^

Blaine rang the doorbell, grinning at Carole when she opened the door.

"Hey Blaine, sorry about yesterday,"

"No worries, I probably overreacted," Blaine smiled charmingly and Carole laughed.

"It was our fault, we didn't mean it,"

Blaine just shook his head good-naturedly and strode into the kitchen, finding a showered and perfected Kurt sulking over a mug of coffee. Blaine laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder as Burt walked in.

"We've talked," Burt started, and the two boys looked up expectantly. "And we've come to a decision,"

The suspense was killing them.

"You can go," Blaine grinned and Kurt jumped up. "But…you have to call us at least once a week."

Kurt scoffed. "That's hardly a restriction,"

"That's not all," Carole interrupted, and their faces fell slightly. "You have to get a B average on all your classes for the end of your year,"

"Oh…" Kurt muttered.

Blaine elbowed him gently. "Thank you so much…"

"Just remember our bargain,"

The two left the room, and Kurt let his head fall onto the table in defeat.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, sitting down next to his boyfriend.

"I'm struggling with Geometry," Kurt muttered, "I'm _barely _passing,"

Blaine just grinned. "I," he started triumphantly, "Happen to be excellent at Geometry. I'll tutor you,"

Kurt grinned, but he was still worried. "What about you? Think you can get the B average?"

Blaine shrugged. "Our curriculum is easy, remember? Well…I think so, at least,"

"Show off," Kurt grinned, earning a chaste kiss.

"And proud of it," Blaine grinned back. "You want to come shopping?"

Kurt brightened, but immediately looked suspicious. "What for…?" Blaine had never offered to go shopping before.

"Well, we're going to Australia…it's hot down under…so..." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't passed yet…"

"But you will,"

Kurt just grinned and finished his coffee, immediately brightening.

"Well…you did just willingly offer to go shopping, so how can I refuse?"

Blaine just shook his head with a smile, closing the door on his way out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ahh, jumped over that hurdle quite easily, but can Kurt pass Geometry?**_


	4. Glee and Geometry

_**A/N: Guess who is a bit of a fail? Me. Durr. I posted the unfinished document. I'll post it as a new chapter and delete the old one so ya'll don't get confused. I'm actually in the middle of a writer's block right now, so please excuse the delays of updates -.-**_

* * *

><p>"A gap year?" Rachel and Mercedes exploded, and Kurt was all but cowering.<p>

"Yeah…" he muttered. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Kurt, you've been after this scholarship since you began school…why are you throwing it away?" Mercedes cried, and he flushed.

"I…I'm not throwing it away. I'm postponing it!" Kurt kept using the same excuse – it was starting to get old with him.

Mercedes glared at Kurt, both hands on his shoulders. "Are you sure?"

Kurt nodded. "Definitely,"

The two girls simply nodded. "Then it's okay with us,"

Kurt sighed in relief. That was _one _hurdle that he managed to lightly bound over.

_Rescue me! _He sent a sneaky text to Blaine.

_Blaine (12:30) Are they not taking it well?_

_Eh, I don't really need help, I just wanted to talk to you._

"All right, everyone, take your seats," Will walked in, a marker in his hand as he made his way to the board. "We have three more weeks until the end of the year…now most of you are leaving…"

Kurt glanced around at their somewhat larger group. They had four new members – freshmen that that started the year they would all be leaving. It was up to these four to carry the New Directions.

Their chances didn't look good.

"So our new members are going to have to work extra hard to keep New Directions in top shape for sectionals." Will grinned. "Now, those that are leaving this year, I have a simple request,"

Kurt brightened up.

"Come back," he said with a grin, and Puck raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Mr. Shue?" Mercedes asked, leaning forward in her chair.

"I mean, I want you to come back next year if you're not busy. Stop in for a few classes, maybe give some hints and tips to these guys. You could even promote the club…" he grinned, "How many of you are willing to do that,"

Rachel, Tina, Artie and Mercedes' hands flew up, followed hesitantly by Santana, Quinn and Brittany. The boys were even more hesitant, but eventually everyone had agreed to return.

Except Kurt.

"Kurt…?" Will looked surprised, and Kurt sighed. "Don't you…"

"I would love to come back, Mr. Shue," Kurt said softly. "But Blaine and I are going around most of the world next year…"

There were a few miffed mumblings beside Kurt, and even Will looked surprised. "Oh,"

Kurt let out a tiny frustrated squeak – not that anyone heard it. _Why is everyone so baffled?_

"Well, you guys can return until the day you die – I'd love to see you all," Will continued brightly.

There was a small performance for the end of year ceremony, and they held a quick rehearsal. Kurt knew his moves backwards – all he wanted to do was go home. Thankfully, they didn't have long.

During a break, his phone buzzed.

_Blaine (2:45) Do you want me to come over and help you study?_

_That'd be excellent_

^.^

Kurt glared down at his homework. Shapes and angles glared back at him.

A knock on the door threw his concentration and he growled irritably.

"_What?" _he hissed, turning it into a growl.

"Kurt…it's just me," Blaine's voice floated through and Kurt sighed.

"Thank god…" Kurt let him in and gave him a hug. "I'm dying here,"

Blaine laughed and headed to Kurt's work desk. "Oh!" he grinned. "This stuff is really cool when you know what you're doing,"

"Obviously I'm lacking in the humour department," Kurt grumbled, sitting down.

Blaine leant over his shoulder, his lips _tantalisingly _close to Kurt's ear. It took Kurt a while to realise Blaine had started talking.

"You're very distracting," Kurt breathed, turning his head to quickly give Blaine a kiss. "Can you repeat that,"

Blaine grinned and stepped away, resuming his explanation. Kurt tried to listen – he _really _tried, but his eyes kept wandering to Blaine's chest, the way his t-shirt curved in _all _the right places. The way his pants hung low around his hips, exposing the tiniest sliver of stomach. It made Kurt want to touch him.

"Kurt," Blaine cried exasperatedly.

"I was listening!" Kurt flushed.

Blaine laughed, "Sure…that doughy look on your face certainly proved that."

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry. Geometry and me isn't going well today,"

"You don't go well _any _day," Blaine laughed. "Isn't your final in like, two weeks?"

Kurt nodded sulkily. "Everyone seems so confident, but we're freaking _ending _high school. We're leaving forever…these grades are going to be one of the most important things ever – it'll reflect on our lives forever,"

"You think too much," Blaine kissed his forehead gently. "You're acing every other subject, you're going to get an awesome score. Don't worry!"

Kurt shook his head. "Yeah, but acing everything and getting a C in geometry won't get us on this road trip,"

Blaine just laughed. "You worry too much as well,"

"If I get this C…"

Blaine fumed. "No!" he growled. "Don't think about the C, think about getting the A – think about all the shopping we've done. Think about Australia…think about…spending each and every day with me…side by side, enjoying the company of each other…"

Kurt was gazing dreamily at Blaine as he talked.

"But the only way that'll happen if we study together!" Blaine grinned.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Nothing really significant, just some character growth. Next chapter should be the tests etc. _**


End file.
